


Wherever You Are

by RWBYGuy2015



Category: RWBY
Genre: Break Up, Child Ruby, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship loss, Grown Ruby, Happy Ending?, Heavy Angst, Homelessness, Loss of Parent(s), Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYGuy2015/pseuds/RWBYGuy2015
Summary: Yang is a high school student along with her little sister Ruby who just started 4th grade. This is their trials as life deals one blow after another. Will they be defeated or will they push and pull through to achieve their goals Genres: Romance, Drama, Angst





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...another story makes its way over. This one will have a weird update schedule. Originally it had 6 chapters but now only 5 since the first 2 were combined. The other 3 still need some editing before I post over here and an actual chapter 6 is in the works. 
> 
> There will also be 1 more story being moved over the today as well. I hope you all enjoy these and I will try to update them as consistently as I can. Until next time.

“Fuck I’m late!” she yelled to herself as she bolted down the hallway towards her homeroom class. As she burst through the door she noticed the room was empty. "Huh?" the sound of someone approaching from behind made her head turn.

"Ms. Xiao Long, all new students are to meet in the gym before going to their homerooms, did you not get the message?" Mrs. Goodwitch asked with a questioning look.

Laughing to herself slightly, Yang rubbed the back of her head, "I must have missed it." she proceeded to look at Mrs. Goodwitch with a small grin. 

Sighing Glynda waved Yang on towards the gymnasium for the welcoming Pep-Rally. A small smile forming on her face she watched Yang take off down the hall. "Oh to be young" she whispered with a small chuckle.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearing the gym, Yang could hear the roar of the student body as someone gave a motivational speech for what she believed was their Football team. Sneaking in so as not to be caught by a less forgiving teacher she made her way into the bleachers where she saw her sister and friends waving her down. Once she reached them she plopped next to Ruby who was seated next to Weiss and was drinking a juice packet.

"Yang, I swear one of these days I am going to take Ruby and run." Weiss said to the blonde while pinching Ruby's cheeks, causing said girl to pout and blush making Weiss squeal more. Ruby scooted closer to Yang and wrapped her arms around hers and looked at Weiss.

"No! Yang, save your only sister!" she halfheartedly shouted burying her face in her sisters arms. This caused Yang and Weiss to chuckle, then Yang felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned but saw no one behind her when she felt a tap on her other shoulder. Not wanting to fall for it again she leaned her head straight back. "Hiya Blakey!" She beamed at the raven haired girl.

Looking down at Yang and her ridiculous grin over her nickname, Blake faked a pout. "You're no fun when you don't fall for it anymore." she said as she flicked Yang's forehead causing the girl to flinch slightly. Blake laughed at Yang as she took a seat behind her.

"So, Blake, where is Sun?" Weiss asked finally averting her attention from Ruby. 

As if on cue, another blonde jumped down from a few rows above and landed next to Blake putting his arm around her. "I heard my name, whatever Blake said was false!" He said laughing as he patted Blake's back. Blake jovially punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey Yang?" Ruby stood up to whisper in Yang's ear, "I thought you liked her?" 

Looking at Ruby and patting her head before sitting her down again she answered, "I do, but sometimes...life can be complicated." Yang rustled her hair and looked back out at the gym floor where it seems some teachers were now playing some sort of game against the new Freshmen.

"Hey Yang what are you doing after school today?"

Looking back over she noticed Weiss with an eager grin on her face. For the past year since their Freshman year Weiss has been trying to get her to agree to a date. Now don't think for a second she has not thought about it, Weiss is a very attractive girl, short, and petite, with the palest skin imaginable, and her hair don't get her started there, Yang loved her golden locks almost as much as her baby sister, but Weiss had hair as white as snow. Before long she realized she had been staring at her for quite a while into the light blue orbs for her eyes, Dammit Yang focus, she mentally scolded herself and broke her awkward silence, "Ummm...Im not sure what I will be doing Weiss."

Humming to herself, Weiss pondered some ideas in her head and Yang knew what was to come- she was preparing to be turned down for the umpteenth time before the school year really started. "How about a movie together with Blake and Sun?" then came Weiss' question.

"Im sorry Weiss but- wait. Did you say Sun and Blake?" Yangs heart dropped.

Weiss, seeing she did not know, carefully gave her an answer to her confusion. "Yeah...uh, Sun asked her out a couple days ago and wanted to make it a double date, so I thought I would try my hand...again." saying the last part more quietly as she started blushing and looking away. 

Yang was half listening at this point, the only thing she could think about was that the girl who has been in her thoughts and dreams finally slipped away. She never made a move and she paid the hard price for it. 

"So...Yang what do ya say? Want to go on a double date?" Weiss closed her eyes awaiting the “no” from her favorite blonde.

Thinking it over finally after getting the Blake ordeal out of her mind for the moment to focus on what was happening right in front of her, she gave Weiss her answer, "Uhh...sure why the hell not." She tried her best to give her classic grin but you could see the pain behind it. 

Giving her a blank look, it took Weiss' mind a moment to register that Yang had accepted her date request and it was taking all her strength to not squeal. 

"YAAANNGG!" came a smaller voice from between the two. She looked down to see a yet again pouting Ruby. Normally they would stay up for a bit to talk about anything that was bothering either of them since both of their parents worked late.

"Sorry Rubes, looks like we won't be able to do our routine tonight." she said smiling some to try and cheer up her saddened sister. With no luck on raising her sisters spirits she rubbed the back of her head. "Heheh."

"Hey guys, I kind of overheard your predicament and I think I may have a way to help out." Spoke a soothingly calm voice from behind the group.

"VELVEY!" Ruby yelled running up to the new girl. 

"Hey little one how are you?" Velvet giggled as she received small kisses on her cheek.

"Hey Velvs," Yang said to her long time elementary school friend, "do you mind watching her tonight?" 

Velvet, finally getting Ruby to calm down and sit on her lap, looked to Yang "Not at all, I may find a way to keep her this time too." Velvet finished with a laugh.

"That's it for this pep rally guys! Please be safe on your way home!" The principal commented. People started getting up to leave soon after. 

"Me and Ruby will see you around Ten O'Clock then." Velvet said looking between Yang and Weiss. Walking off to leave the other two to themselves for the evening. 

Straightening her outfit, Yang looked over to Weiss and smiled, "Well...let's get going."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind was chilly as it neared fall in the area, the leaves already starting to fall and change color. Yang and Weiss zipped up their jackets a little more as they made their way downtown to the cafe where Blake texted Weiss to meet her. 

Nearing the cafe, Yang could see Sun and Blake outside, both bundled up as well against the wind. Sun seeing them walking toward them decided to yell without any regards for people nearby, "HEY GUYS OVER HERE!" Even Blake covered her ears.

Walking up to them Yang and Weiss greeted the pair, "Sun, you do realize we could see you and you did not have to shout?" Weiss said glaring slightly at the boy. 

Rubbing the back of his head giving a sheepish grin, Sun remained silent, knowing he couldn't argue with her point. 

Blake sighed, turning to Yang and finally spoke, "So, what made you change your mind about going out with Weiss? She’s been trying for over a year and you just now say yes?" she inquired looking Yang up and down. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts and words Yang looked over to Weiss.

"Well, the one I was chasing finally got with someone else cause I never said anything. Was always too shy to and afraid of what they would think of me.” Yang explained, “As for Weiss, I don't dislike her, in fact, she is very charming and nice, I don't see why I shouldn’t give her a shot. I realize it seems out of place and that I am doing it only cause I failed trying to get the person of my dreams, but sometimes stuff happens that you can't help." 

Nodding in approval of what Yang said, Blake turned back to the other pair. "Alright, since we are all here, let's decide what to go see." Blake said clapping her hands together to get everyone's attention. Upon seeing three sets of eyes she continued, "There are a few good movies out, so we may need to take a vote. Yang what do you think is a good movie?" Standing still in thought about what to go see Yang answered...

"Well, I love horror flicks, but I don't know how Weiss feels about them, so I say we go with something that is a bit more calming...like a romance, maybe?" 

Weiss looked to Yang with a surprised expression, she had half expected Yang to only want to see an action film as they are her favorite, it was beyond kind of her to consider her own likes. "I will see anything Yang wants to." Weiss spoke up quietly to the group gaining a smile from the blonde herself.

"Well, anything is fine with me as long as I have my beautiful date." Sun added to the conversation, holding Blake's hand causing a small blush to cover her face. 

Yang growled internally at the sight but kept quiet. It was something she had no control over because she waited too long. "Well, seeing as we all have the same views on movies, let's just go see AUSTRALIA."

Everyone nodded in agreement and headed off to the movie theater. As the group made their way there Blake and Sun continued to hold hands and walk closer together. Yang looked over to Weiss who looked like she wanted to say something but was having trouble getting it across. Knowing what she wanted, Yang reached over and grabbed Weiss' hand and pulled her closer, unclasping their hands to intertwine their arms and hold hands again. Weiss was internally squealing while externally blushing madly.

"Thank you." Yang whispered to Weiss who in turn gave the blonde a questioning look. "It's been awhile since I've done a date so sorry if I am a bit rusty." 

Weiss gave her a reassuring smile and leaned her head on Yangs shoulder, "You are doing fine."

Putting her mind at ease, Yang continued to follow the other couple in front all the while thinking that this will be the longest date she has ever been on, and the most emotionally confusing.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The movie the four had gone to see was about a man who had to spend several months surviving the Outback, both a ritual to prove his worth, and a test to win the heart of a woman he loved. He had to survive with nothing but his wit, and a knife that belonged to his dead father. It was two hours of blood, sweat, tears, revelation, and mourning throughout the movie...

It was _mediocre_ at best, Yang thought to herself as she sat next to Weiss in the theater. The Snow Princess, as she had become known as around school, was cuddled up next to her. Despite her nickname, she was, deep down, a very soft and caring person, and Yang respected that side of her. Looking back to the screen she resumed her boredom. Action romance movies never interested her in the least. Horror, now that was a genre you could always get her to watch. Feeling a hand tighten around hers she squeezed back acknowledging her.

Every so often she would feel Weiss shift just ever so slightly, as if trying not to annoy her by constantly moving. Leaning her head over she rested it on Weiss', and even though this was not the date she wanted to go on, she wouldn't deny was is nice. It wasn't long before the credits started rolling and the theater emptied. Standing up, Blake turned to look at the other couple for the evening.

"Well, it is getting kind of late, I will see all of you tomorrow for class, yeah?" receiving nods, Blake and Sun left. Looking at Weiss, she saw the petite woman let out a soft yawn which caused her to blush at how adorable it sounded. "Well, since it seems like everyone else is going home, I guess we should follow suit."

Humming to herself, Weiss nodded, "But not before you walk me home." She said with a sly grin. 

With a look of disbelief at how easily she walked into that, Yang agreed to it. Leaving the theater to the cold wind that snapped at them. Huddling up for the walk yet again the pair set off towards Weiss' place.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The final stretch was just in sight when Yang felt a tug on her jacket. Looking at her date she saw her nod towards the park just next to them. Following her lead she let Weiss lead her into the park. They continued for a few minutes until they reached the center next to a pond. Looking around her the moon had finally come out and gave light to the park. The trees that still had leaves were lit in a pale light. The stars were shining at their brightest twinkling in the clear early winter light.

The air finally cooled enough for Yang to see her breath. Looking to Weiss to figure out what was going on her jaw dropped some. The moon was lighting her hair to make it look like fresh snow and her icy blue eyes shone brighter than ever. In simpler words she was drop dead gorgeous. Feeling something hit her nose she looked back to the sky and saw it had started snowing.

"Hey Weiss check-" before she could finish her sentence she felt a soft pair of lips on her cheek. Feeling her face heat up she tried to recollect her thoughts.

"Thank you Yang. Tonight was without a doubt one of the best dates I have been on." Weiss smiled. Smiling back she was still at a loss for words. "The snow makes this place so beautiful at night." Only able to nod at this point Yang just listened to Weiss. "It is getting late though, so I guess this is where we bid farewell for now." She chuckled. Turning back to face Yang she smiled before giving her a quick hug. "Thank you again for tonight."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hearing a knock at the door, Velvet slowly tiptoed out of the guest bedroom. Walking up and opening the door she was greeted by Yang. "Well how did the date go?"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She- she kissed you?" was all Velvet could comprehend at the moment. Yang slowly nodded, confirming it for her. "Wow...that is something." she said with a chuckle.

"Yeah...so I should probably grab Ruby, it's pretty late and I still need to get home and shower." Yang said standing.

"No problem, she fell asleep a little while ago so I laid her down in the guest room." Velvet said walking up the stairs. Following they soon reached the room and Velvet quietly opened the door. 

Laying on the bed was Ruby, curled up and sleeping softly. Yang wanted to coo over her sister immensely at the moment so she had to mentally reel herself in. Walking over to the bed she bent down and picked up Ruby bridal style. Once she was comfortable in her arms Ruby adjusted herself and snuggle closer to her sister.

"Thanks Velv, for watching her tonight." Yang said as she stood in the doorway. 

Giving her best friend an awkward sideways hug. "Don't worry about it, bring her by anytime."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clock in the living room struck 12 A.M. as the sisters entered the house. 

Quietly going up stairs so as to not wake her parents if they were home. Getting into Ruby's room she gently got her sister changed and into her bed. Once she stepped back she smiled as Ruby tried grabbing for her in her sleep. Too exhausted from all the walking she did today she decided to get into more comfortable clothing and climbed into bed with her sister. Once she was settled in, she felt a tiny body snuggled its way into her for warmth.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yang awoke around 5 A.M. to someone gently pushing her. Opening her eyes some, she saw for what she believed was an older Ruby. Coming to her senses she realized it was her mother, Summer.

"Wh-what's going on mom?" she sleepily asked sitting up on one arm. 

Her mom just smiled at her. "Just couldn't resist seeing you two like this. But don't you think it would be more roomy and comfortable in your own bed?" Looking between her two daughters she smiled. 

Thinking for a moment, Yang shook her head and laid back down next to her sister.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beep Beep Beep!

Groaning, Yang turned around in bed.

Beep Beep Beep!

Sitting up she lazily reached over and grabbed her phone to look at the time. The light blinded her but she read the clock for 7 A.M. "Seven A.M. huh…” then it came to her, “ **SHIT IM GOING TO BE LATE!** " Yang jumped out of bed and ran to her room. Rummaging through whatever she could find for the day she quickly got dressed and headed down stairs.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking at the fridge she found a note from her mom. 

Had to leave early again, sorry honey, there is toast in the microwave  
~love, Mom.

Grabbing the piece of toast she was about to head out the door when she remembered Ruby upstairs. Turning back around she went to go get her sister ready.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked into her second period class already later than she wanted to get to school. As she took her seat the teacher continued on their discussion about...what class was this again? 

Yang laid her head on her desk and sighed. She wanted to just go lay back down and be done with today. 

Feeling a tap on her shoulder she looked behind her to see Blake who sat in the other desk. "What’s up, you don't usually bother others in class since you are normally paying attention." Yang said leaning back and putting her head on Blake's desk. She received a flick to the forehead and then she sat back up, turning to look at her, this time she smiled. "For real, what's up? I heard from a little birdie that your date ended pretty special last night." 

The raven haired girl laughed causing Yang's face to turn bright red. Seeing she hit the nail on the head she decided to press for more later outside of class. Looking to the clock in the room she noted that they only had around five minutes left of class.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of the ringing bell was relief for Yang as she got up and headed out the door. Her next class was gym, and if her pride had nothing to do with it, she was pretty damn good at that class. 

Walking to the locker room she was within sight of it when she felt someone put their weight on her. Looking down, she saw Weiss smiling and latched onto her arm. Pinching the bridge of her nose she did not want to do this in public, at least not at school. "Weiss?" she said receiving a small hum in return, "I need to get to class, can we do this later? Like, outside of school?" 

Pouting, Weiss let go of Yang's arm and looked at her. "Do you not like my affection?"

"Weiss, that's not fair and you know it. I just-I don't want a lot of attention right now at school and I'm sure you don't either." She said as she stepped into the locker room to change. Leaving Weiss by herself outside the room she leaned against the door. This was going to be a long day and she knew it.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the door shut in front of her, Weiss sighed to herself. She knew Yang was trying to take this seriously, but her heart was somewhere else and she knew who it belonged to. Walking away from the locker room she made her way to her next class which she loved. Nearing the separated part of the school that doubled as an elementary school she walked down the hall towards her favorite class room. Walking in she was bombarded by small bodies that had eagerly awaited their favorite student-teacher. As she greeted all of them she noticed one was not at the front like usual. Looking around the class she spotted the small brunette with red tips sneaking up behind her she lifted her up and swung her around eliciting a laugh from the child.

"Now why were you all alone back there, you are usually the first one?" She asked looking into the small silver eyes that belonged to one Ruby Rose. "Do you not want Yang knowing you actually like me?"

" **NO**! It's not that...I just was trying to figure out what to get my mommy for her birthday." Ruby replied wiggling her way out of Weiss' arms to show her some of her ideas. As she flipped through the book she eagerly bounced about all the ideas she could do. Chuckling Weiss watched as the small girl excitedly showed her each of the items, although most were pretty expensive.

"You know, I think she would love something made by you more than bought from a book, don't you think?" She asked Ruby as she sat there pondering the idea. "I could get some supplies and you and I can make an amazing gift. How does that sound?" Nodding quickly, Weiss stood up to get the rest of the class situated before heading out to get the supplies needed to help Ruby. "This is going to be an interesting day." She chuckled to herself.


	2. Im Sorry AN + New Chapter Preview

Well...I have some bad news concerning the story. While writing the new chapter (Ch.5), and rewriting/editing some old chapters (Ch.2,3 and 4) I went to transfer the chapter docs. Something went wrong and I lost most of them. The ones I could save have only around 1/3rd to 1/4th of what was written. So I am going to have to redo most of the chapters from scratch and that will take some time. I have a new chapter in the works which will take precedence over the old ones but I want to also update them as I feel the story is rushed a bit too much with certain events. I apologize for this happening and I hope to get this corrected as soon as I possibly can.

-RWBYGuy2015

NEW CHAPTER PREVIEW:

The classroom quickly filled with the low murmur of students wondering what was going on. Blake herself was completely baffled as well. In all her years of knowing Yang she had never seen her so worked up, so worried. Quickly gathering her items she packed them up and headed to the door. Stopping she turned to her teacher who was still standing there in silence. "I need to go get Yang's sister." Her teacher only nodded slowly as she opened the door.

Running through the hallways to Ruby's classroom a multitude of emotions were running through her head. Just what the hell is going on that the police needed to get involved.


End file.
